


Knees

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Negan Being Negan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Negan enjoys the sight of you on your knees.





	

“You look a fucking pretty thing down there, doll.”

His pupils are blown from arousal, that shit eating grin on his lips as he stared down at you, undressing you with his eyes. No matter how many times you ended up on your knees in front of Negan, nerves always ran through your body at the way he looked at you.

Your tongue darts out from between your lips, tentatively teasing the head of his cock. He always set the pace, he knew what he wanted from you. His gloved hand threaded his fingers through your hair, scraping against your scalp, pulling you closer.

“I didn’t bring you in here to fucking tease me, get the fuck on with it.”

“Y-yes, s-sir…”

Desire shot through your body as your took him in your mouth, lips wrapped tightly around him. He felt hot and heavy against your tongue, eliciting a moan from you. Your clothed thighs pressed together, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure building in your cunt.

A growl left his lips, yanking you back to see swollen lips, a heaving chest and flushed cheeks. His tongue traced across his lips, smirking down at you.

“I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
